Godzilla Against King Kong
by Ivo-goji
Summary: The Big-G and King K rumble. Is the ape any match for Godzilla, or has he gotten more than he bargained for?Very short, no actual plot, just a fight scene. Guest appearance by the Super X-3.


Disclaimer: Characters property of Toho Studios. Godzilla biology property of me (as presented here, that is). This story property of me. Various little tidbits of fanfiction scattered here and there property of me.

Note on continuity: Strictly speaking, this takes place in no established continuum, Showa, Heisei, or Millennium. It isn't exactly AU either (mostly because my own complicated interpretation of the Godzilla Series is incompatible with the content of the fic), but just an odd battle between an extra large King Kong and an average sized Godzilla. Say, the Big-G's up in his bigger Heisei size at around 80 meters, and King Kong is up to his 45-50 meters of his old KK vs G incarnation. Guess he paddled back to Farou Island and spent the last thirty years getting stoned on growth-enhancing Soma Berry juice (yes, stoned. The stuff is a narcotic, after all). No real plot to speak of, just a battle between the old enemies. Oh, and the Super X-3 joins the party too.

The ape may have been much smaller than his opponent, but that would make little difference in this battle. The cunning beast ducked down behind a skyscraper as Godzilla, sweeping his tail through buildings to uncover the nuisance, roared in anger. Buildings crumbled in waves of shattered glass and steel, but the monster did not see Kong as he turned to survey the damage. Godzilla looked around the city, mouth foaming with fury, but Kong was nowhere in sight. The ape revealed himself soon enough- leaping high into the air and grabbing hold of the roof of the skyscraper, Kong swung around from behind to deliver a bone-shattering uppercut to the titan's bottom jaw. Godzilla's head snapped back, foam and saliva flying from his gapping maw, as his body was torn from the ground and flung into the air. The monster king slammed into a skyscraper, a plume of debris shooting up around him as he was buried in the rubble. Kong howled in triumph, beating his chest and firing insults at Godzilla's fallen form.

Yet the atomic terror was not defeated.

In a flash the giant mutant was back on his feet and lunging for the ape, swinging his right forearm at the mammal's throat. Kong fell on all fours, just avoiding the savage claws that would have been raking into his flesh, and delivered a powerful blow to the G-man's stomach. Godzilla doubled over in pain, snarling a promise of death to his foe, as the atomic furnace in his bruised gut ignited. The ominous glow that spelled certain doom to all who beheld it alighted the aquatic beast's back, and his throat bubbled with a deadly reaction of explosive gas and radioactive vapor. Godzilla's triple-rowed jaws of white- now glowing blue- teeth dropped open as the deadly heat beam was let loose on Kong. The giant anthropoid ducked into a ball and rolled to the side, well aware of the devastating effects of that azure beam of flame. With one hand he propelled himself forward, flying through the air with a trajectory for Godzilla's left side, while the nuclear menace carefully angled his beam away from the ground, lest he send himself flying into the air. Before he could counter Kong's strike, the ape's fist had smashed into his ribs.

Godzilla's beam shot off into space as he let loose a deafening roar of pain, falling into another building on his right. Kong took the momentary opportunity to slam his fists into Godzilla's body, determined not to let the irradiated saurian get back up. Through the crushing blows that assaulted his screaming form, the monster king managed to swing out his tail and wrap the flexible end around Kong's throat. The giant ape's eyes bulged in surprise as he desperately gasped for air. Godzilla lifted the anthropoid off of himself and flung him a block away, before getting to his feet with a agonizing groan. He had not expected the much smaller adversary to be such a strong fighter. Not that it mattered now- though the organs that made up the complex system he used to produce his killing heat beam were in harsh pain, he could still fire another blast.

The blue glow enveloped his back as Godzilla charged his weapon. Kong was on his feet again, and looking about frantically for some escape. When the fiery column of death came his way, the ape ducked down behind a row of buildings, narrowly avoiding the blast. Godzilla continued to incinerate block after block of apartments and shopping centers, rage burning in his mind. There had to be some way of taking this brute down, thought Kong. He edged along on the ground, staying low and trying not to be seen. There wouldn't be any hiding for long, as the ape was certain Godzilla could smell him.

Before the nuclear tyrant's demolition of the city could go on, a series of sharp blasts hit the back of his skull. Turning with fury in his eyes to the attacker, Godzilla was greeted with the shining hull of the Super X-3. The king of the monsters abandoned his battle with the king of the Lemurians to deal with his most hated enemy. Several beams of the atomic ray were fired in the jets path, but it dived out of the way with expert skill, easily dodging the blue fire. From the front port of the man-made machine a light blue ray of its own eschewed- Godzilla quickly swung his body out of reach of the Absolute Zero cannon. Using the momentum of his dodging, he batted his tail at the low-flying mech and knocked it out of the sky.

The atomic horror rose to look down at his fallen foe that he loathed beyond all others, preparing to destroy the accursed jet once and for all- but Kong had seen the window to attack and taken it. The fur-covered beast charged at incredible speed and rammed into Godzilla, knocking him on his back. Before the mutant monster could react to this sudden attack, Kong grabbed hold of his tail, and straining with every ounce of his herculean musculature flipped Godzilla over his shoulder and face-first onto the hard pavement. The ape gritted his teeth until some started to crack and heaved the saurian nightmare into the air, spinning him around and around and around by his tail. Finally Kong let go, and Godzilla was flung more than six foot ball fields away from his foe.

The force of his collision with the ground was sufficient to collapse several skyscrapers close by. Godzilla's head plowed into the pavement, straight through the sewage pipes beneath the city, and into the ground beneath, sending dirt and cement flying into the air. The nuclear powerhouse needed no air, but he still gulped down many pounds of soil instinctively before regaining consciousness. The anger in his heart defied the description of humans' words.

Kong, seeing that his enemy did not rise, gave a loud bellow of victory to the heavens, pounding his chest triumphantly. Immediately he stopped, wincing at the pain as he felt at his own touch. Swiftly however, the pain left, though he did cry out in surprise and horror as it vanished- the Super X-3 had flown back into the air and was encasing the ape's body in ice. Kong struggled and thrashed hopelessly as he slowly succumbed to the chilling clutches of the Absolute Zero beam.

As its target fell to the ground and went into suspended animation- the pilot wagered he would be out like that for a day or so- the Super X-3 cut off its freezing weapon and charged up the radiation shields. Kong would be picked up by a helicarrier team later and deposited on Site GAMMA, but Godzilla was still awake and would not return to Monster Island so quietly. The saurian struggled to wrench his head out of the ground, coughing up dirt and trash, and was not pleased to see the Super X-3 flying towards him. Grudgingly he decided to give up the fight for now, and retreat to lick his wounds. He would be back though, and next time the ape- and that jet- would not be so lucky. Godzilla's hot dorsal plates hissed as they glided into the waters of Tokyo Bay, diving out of site of the airborne assailant.

Auther's note: Extra points to anyone who can guess what "Sit GAMMA" and "King of the Lemurians" are supposed to mean.


End file.
